


San Francisco, the City that Knows How

by wagpastie



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mentioned Anne Weying, give me mcu venom, listen they're both in San Francisco I couldn't just have that knowledge and do nothing with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagpastie/pseuds/wagpastie
Summary: The first time Eddie Brock meets Scott Lang, both of them are still, for all intents and purposes, normal.________(Or, two San Francisco boys meet up.)





	San Francisco, the City that Knows How

**Author's Note:**

> I know this timeline doesn't make any sense, but thats the power of fiction babey! This takes place after Ant-Man but before Civil War, and obviously after Venom.

The first time Eddie Brock meets Scott Lang, both of them are still, for all intents and purposes, normal.

-

Eddie is still relatively new to the Bay Area when the VistaCorp job breaks. Turns out, the company had been overcharging their customers to an incredible degree, and a lone employee realized and decided to do something about it. Most people would just go to the cops but hey, who is Eddie to judge? The burglary is shaping up to be one of the biggest stories of the year, and Eddie’s boss is anxious to get an article out. He needs to prove himself considering the risk the agency took when hiring him, so he readily accepts the assignment. Plus, all of the other major outlets are overlooking the fact that VistaCorp abused its customers and are instead focusing on demonizing the guy who figured it all out. Eddie wants to get the story straight from the guys mouth.

-

The interview goes… well. The burglar, Scott Lang, looks haggard. He’s got dark circles underneath both eyes, a five o’clock shadow rapidly approaching a full blown beard, and unkempt hair. Nothing about the guy screams ‘criminal’. Lang looks done with the interview before it even starts. He barely makes eye contact with Eddie, reciting the same story he’s told hundreds of other journalists before.

“...and once I found out about what VistaCorp was doing, I knew I had to do something about it. It wasn’t the first job I pulled, but none of the other ones had been this big, this far-reaching. Guess I got carried away.” He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Eddie sits up in his chair, twirling his pen in his fingers. “When you say this wasn’t the first job you’ve pulled, I’m assuming you’re talking about the other cases that have been made against you?”

Lang nods his head once.

Eddie quirks his lip. “So you’re a Robin Hood type? You know, steal from the rich, give to the poor, except this time the rich are doing all of the stealing and you’re just giving the poor back what was taken.”

Lang looks up at that. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. I wouldn't call myself a hero or anything.”

Eddie leans back and smiles. “I’m sure some would.”

-

Eddie’s boss isn’t too happy about his positive portrayal of Lang, but the public eats it up. Everyone likes a vigilante story every now and then.

-

Ant-Man and Yellowjacket happen, and Eddie realizes that no, superheroes and villains aren’t exclusive to New York City. For a second he considers looking deeper into it. Supers don’t just come from nowhere. The creation of them is usually surrounded by real shady shit, which translates to a really good story. But he dismisses the thought just as fast. Looking into that never leads to good things. And for once, life is good. He has a good job, a nice home, a really nice bike, and an even nicer girlfriend who, if he plays his cards right, could become his wife. He’s not prepared to get run out of San Francisco, too.

-

Then, the Life Foundation. Carlton Drake.

Then, losing everything.

Then, Venom. Feeling something other then utter self loathing and regret. Feeling whole. Feeling complete. Feeling powerful.

Then, losing everything all over again, as it’s torn away from him in front of his very eyes.

Then...

-

_**Hungry, Eddie**_.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you. We’ll get food in a second.”

It’s been a year since Venom and Eddie took down Drake and Riot. Things have calmed down since then. He’s settled into a routine with Venom, and life goes on. Maybe he should be a little more concerned with how quickly he adapted to sharing his body with an alien being, and the more morally grey aspects of said partnership, but it just feels right. Venom is a constant present in his life and in his mind, and Eddie doesn’t think he’d trade it for anything in the world.

_**EDDIE**_.

Scratch that thought.

“Hold on Vee, we’ve got food at home. Can’t you wait ‘till then?”

He and Venom were walking through San Fran, checking out possible leads for a new story. They’d been out all day and okay, maybe they should’ve stopped at that sandwich place a few hours ago, but Eddie was in work mode, and everything but the task at hand sort of… melted away when he was focused.

**_We need something alive, Eddie. No more dead meat._ **

Eddie chuckled, hearing the revulsion in Venom’s tone. They had reached their apartment at last. Eddie jogged up the stairs, catching his breath as he unlocked his door. As soon as he had passed the threshold and closed the door behind him, Venom materialized in front of him.

“Before you start moaning about being hungry, yes we can go out tonight. I’ve been pullin’ together some stuff on a few guys we could go after.”

A little after Venom and Eddie reunited, (and what a reunion that had been. Eddie was pretty sure he didn’t leave his room for at least a week, too caught up in the feeling of Venom, Venom, _Venom_. Of _We. Us._ ) Eddie realized that red meat and tater tots just weren’t going to cut it if he wanted to keep all of his organs intact. Venom could go a month at most before he needed to eat someone, preferably someone's brains. In an effort to ease his conscience, Eddie had begun to compile profiles on some less than savory people within the city, ones that the world could do without. As he walked over to his desk and began rummaging through papers, he absentmindedly stroked the top of Venom’s snake-like head. Once he found the file he was looking for, he sat and began to read. Venom grinned in anticipation for what was to come.

-

The raw power Eddie felt while enveloped in Venom was something he would never forget. Bounding through the streets of the city at night and along the sides of buildings, all while trying to stay out of sight sent adrenaline roaring through his veins. He could practically taste Venom’s excitement. Tonight felt different from usual. More alive, somehow. Venom seemed to feel the same as he leapt up a building and reached the top to survey the city as a whole.

**_I am glad I chose you, Eddie. I like it here._ **

Eddie grinned, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “I’m glad you did too, love.”

The moment was unfortunately lost as the sounds of gunfire reached their ears.

Venom swiveled around to face the sound. It seemed like a short distance away, some sort of fight had broken out. The sound of glass shattering and continued gunfire carried through the wind, making Venom tense up with anticipation.

Eddie furrowed his brows. “Let’s check it out, Vee. But keep your distance at first.”

-

As soon as they arrived at the scene, it became obvious that this wasn’t a normal fight. Dark SUVs were parked in a semicircle with gunmen taking cover behind the vehicles, all shooting at the person in the center.

That person who appeared to be Ant-Man. He kept blinking in and out of sight, going from large to small almost too fast for Eddie to process. Venom, however, caught every movement of the hero. Which was how they noticed that Ant-Man didn’t seem to be defending anything, but was rather trying to push through the gunmen. His fighting was erratic and almost desperate. His eyes seemed to lock onto something beyond the line of vehicles and he froze.

“Cassie!”

Venom turned his head, and quickly spotted who Ant-Man screamed to. A little girl, probably only ten years old, was being held by the arm by a large, gruff looking man who was currently pointing a gun at the girl. The girl was panicking and struggling to get the man to release his hold of her, to no avail.

“Daddy!” She screamed out.

Oh.

This did not look good.

“Vee?”

**_Yes, Eddie?_ **

“Bad guys.”

Venom grinned, letting his tongue slip between his teeth. He bolted across the buildings and jumped off, landing between Ant-Man and the gunmen. He let out a roar, ignoring the shouts of “What the hell is that thing?” Bullets pelted against them, but they shrugged them off and continued their rampage. Grabbing men and slamming them down onto the ground, knocking them to the side, incapacitating them in any way possible. Venom jumped from car to car, making quick work of all the men there. Fairly quickly, only the man who held the child remained.

Venom straightened up, and began walking towards him.

_**It is generally frowned upon to harm a child.** _

The man had let go of the girl and began to shoot at Venom.

“What the hell are you?” the man shouted, growing desperate as the bullets did nothing to stop Venom’s advance.

Venom lunged forwards and grabbed the man by his throat.

**_We are Venom. And you are not a good person._ _Do you know what happens to bad men?_ **

The man was desperately clutching Venom’s hands and attempting to free himself. He choked out a weak and raspy “No” over the pressure on his throat. Venom grinned wide, tongue reaching out to lick the man’s face.

**_We eat them._ **

-

Only once the man had been devoured did Venom turn to look for the child. She had run back to the cars, and was currently wrapped in the arms of Ant-Man. He had his mask off, and was babbling happily as he held his daughter in his arms. Only when Venom straightened up again did Ant-Man seem to remember the threat in front of him. He pushed the girl behind him and took up a fighting stance.

Venom cocked his head to the side and chuckled.  **_We are not here to fight you, little Ant_**.

Ant-Man frowned. “Are you sure about that? Because it sure looked like you were here to fight everyone else.”

Something about this guy was really familiar to Eddie.

_**You are a hero. A good person. We don’t eat good people.** _

Ant-Man shuddered. “Did you really eat that guy?”

Venom grinned. _**All of him.**_

He began to retch. “Oh, eugh. Cassie, don’t look.”

That’s when it clicked. “Vee, I know this guy. Let me out.”

Venom frowned. **_Are you sure, Eddie? He could hurt you._**

Eddie smiled slightly. “Yeah big guy, I’m sure.”

Venom melted back into Eddie completely. Ant-Man, or as he now knew, Scott Lang took a step back in shock.

“Wha- Eddie Brock? How the hell…”

Eddie sighed. “Look, Lang, it’s a long story. I could say the same for you.”

Lang straightened up and pulled Cassie to his side. She tucked her head onto her dad’s side, but occasionally took a peep at Eddie. Eddie raised one hand awkwardly at her in greeting.

“What was that thing, Brock?”

Eddie was about to reply when Venom materialized his head.

**_We are Venom_** , he said, clearly annoyed at being called a ‘thing’.

Eddie laughed when Lang jumped. “He’s my… partner. Yeah, he’s my partner. My alien partner.”

Cassie’s eyes widened at that. “You have an alien living in you?” She question, her voice raising as she said it.

“Uh… yeah. I do.”

Cassie grinned. “That’s so cool!”

**_Yes. We are very ‘cool’._** Venom sounded smug, glancing up at Eddie when he replied.

Eddie was stunned. This girl had just seen Venom eat a man alive, and she was calling them cool?

Eventually, he just shook his head and chuckled. “Interesting kid you’ve got there, Lang.”

Lang  looked adoringly at the girl in his arms. “Yeah, she’s something else.”

Eddie schooled his face into neutral features. It was time to get serious. 

"Why were those guys after your kid?"

An angry look appeared on Lang's face. "They somehow found out that Cassie is connected to Ant-Man. They were trying to use her to get to me." he paused, looking at Eddie. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up when you did."

Venom nodded his head.

_**They will not be bothering you any more.** _

"Thank you, for that. I mean, you didn't have to eat them, but thank you."

_**No, we did.** _

Eddie sighed. "Vee, can you not sound so smug when you talk about eating people?"

Venom responded by chuckling and butting his head against Eddie's.

In the distance, police sirens sounded.

Eddie looked up, startled. Venom began to cover his body again, getting ready to flee.

“Look, we’ve gotta get out of here. Glad to see you out of prison.”

Lang had put the mask back on and gathered Cassie into his arms. “Thank you, Brock. I can’t thank you enough.”

Eddie smiled. “See you around, Lang.”

Cassie waved goodbye as Venom covered his face. Venom waved back at the girl before jumping up the nearest building to them and watched as Lang carried his daughter away.

_**I like her, Eddie.** _

Eddie laughed. “Of course you do, love.”

_**Home?** _

“Yeah, Vee. Let’s head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while and i finished at 4 am, hope its not too bad.


End file.
